


some kind of me

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: It's fucked up, but it fits.
Relationships: Will Sherrod/Mia Swier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	some kind of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twobirdsonesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/gifts).



"This is so fucked up," Will says, stretching out naked on the bed. He scratches lazily at the trail of hair underneath his belly button and watches her get dressed. 

She meets his eyes in the mirror. She's putting lipstick on before she's even wearing underwear. He doesn't mind. The view is nice. "What isn't?" 

"Touche," he says, laughing. 

* 

Mia's car occupies the driveway roughly once every other week. 

Sometimes they fuck. 

Sometimes they don't. 

He keeps a case of her favorite beer in the fridge. One of her tank tops, black with the faded logo of a bar long since closed it's doors, is shoved into the corner of one of his drawers. He keeps an extra toothbrush - aside from the spare ones he tosses out after one night stands. There's only one she uses and she mocked him mercilessly the first time she saw it but she's never complained that it's there when she needs it. 

It's not a relationship. It's just... an arrangement. 

* 

It's also a friendship. 

That's an even weirder aspect to it. 

Sometimes they get drunk and sing at the top of their lungs to bad eighties music. 

Sometimes they cry over memories. They trade stories with bittersweet edges. They talk about the strange ways their worlds overlapped, the ways it doesn't anymore. 

They used to be different people. They used to be _with_ different people. 

Now she's two divorces in and he's pushing forty. They've orbited each other's lives for a decade and a half. They've fucked and fought and found some kind of solace in each other. 

*

"You're not my type," he sometimes says, but it doesn't mean as much when he's balls deep inside of her. 

"Sexuality is fluid," she reminds him, and moves his hand to one of her tits. His thumb rubs over the nipple gratefully. "Now show me what you've got, big boy." 

* 

They don't go out in public, much. 

But...

If they happen to both be going to the same concert. 

If they happen to be invited to the same party. 

If they happen to both be craving the same taco place. 

Then, well. 

Whatever. 

* 

There's a threesome, once. 

It's a guy a decade younger than both of them, with the kind of abs that Mia mocks Will for not having had in years. 

The guy fucks Will while Will fucks Mia and he's not sure which one of them get off on it more. She cups his stubbled cheeks in her hands and whispers filthy things to him, not about what he's doing to her but about what's being done to him. 

The guy leaves almost immediately after. 

"That was so hot," he says, come drunk and blissed out. 

"Uh huh." She's beside him on her phone, concentrating on something. 

"What are you doing?" He rolls to the side and starts poking her. "Come on, pay me some fucking attention." 

"Fucking attention is exactly what I'll pay you." She turns the phone to him. 

"Is that a dildo?" 

She smirks. "It's a strap on." 

"What-" He stops the question abruptly. "Huh."

"Oh yeah, baby." She puts the phone aside and then smoothly swings her body weight around, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. "Now that I've seen what you look like when you're getting fucked, it's time to try it myself." 

*

Maybe her favorite kinds of food finds it's way into his cabinets. 

Maybe they have a tv show they always like to binge watch new seasons of together. 

It's still not a thing. She sees other people. He does too. 

Maybe she's right. 

Maybe considering who they are, and what past lives they've lead, maybe it is fucked up. 

But maybe that's their style. 

Whatever it is... it works.


End file.
